Some embodiments described herein relate generally to multi-mode (multi-frequency band and/or multi-Radio Access Technology (RAT)) networks, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for coordination in multi-mode Self Optimizing Networks (SONs).
Some known wireless networks implement an automated system for network optimization using SON solutions (e.g., SON products and processes), which adjust radio resources and network parameters to improve the overall network performance. Such SON solutions, however, typically are not designed to optimize or improve network performance for wireless networks that operate in multiple modes. Some other known wireless networks operate in multiple modes (e.g., multiple frequency bands and/or multiple RATs). Such multi-mode networks, however, typically do not implement SON techniques to coordinate operations in the multiple modes to obtain an overall optimization or improvement in network performance.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus for coordinating operations in multiple modes using SON techniques, to improve or maximize the overall network performance for the multi-mode wireless networks.